That's Where It Is
by justawritier
Summary: Some peeks into Juliet and James's life during the 70's."Nobody has ever really believed in him but she does."


That's Where It Is

Disclaimer: Do you really think if I owned it I would be writing Fanfiction? Any lines you recognize from the show are property of ABC and not mine.

A/N: some peeks into Juliet and James's life during the 70's. I did use a few lines from some episodes and a quote from Josh Hollway.

Also a birthday fic for Nanda. Have a amazing birthday!

In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is

-Carrie Underwood

* * *

A year. She could not believe it. They had been living in the 70's for a year. When James had convinced her to stay for those two weeks she never thought that she would still be there a year later, however the thing was that he was right. If she wanted to get back to her sister staying was the only way for that to happen. So when Horace asked them if they wanted to stay and be a part of Dharma, she said yes.

"Hey there beautiful" James said pulling Juliet from her thoughts. One thing she had never expected was her relationship with James. He was attractive, anybody could see that, but he was exactly the type of guy she was always warned about, the kind that kind that breaks your heart. She had tried the kind of guys who were supposed to be good boyfriends and husbands and the only thing that ever got her was heartbreak.

After agreeing to stay on with Dharma they were given two houses. James and Juliet decided they would take one and Miles and Jin would take the other (Dan was on his way to Ann Arbour). They ended up bonding over books, discussing them for hours on end.

They could start to feel the tension between them; neither wanting to ruin the great thing that they had going but one night at one of the parties something did and nothing had ever felt so natural before.

"Hi" Juliet replied. She placed her lips on his and the world seemed to go away for awhile. They were not living in the 70's on a crazy island, just two people who were crazy about each other.

"Something smells good" He had that look in his eyes like she was the only woman in the world. It made her feel amazing and scared at the same time.

"Chicken, it'll be ready in a few minutes."

After a very good supper, James cleaned up. That was their deal whoever cooked the other person had to clean, he did not mind that much and besides, she once told him it was a form of foreplay.

Just as they were sitting down for some reading he got called into work.

"Damn hippies." She knew that as much as he complained about it, he was very proud of his job.

"Don't wait up" he told her as he kissed her goodbye.

2 AM he could not believe it. All he wanted now was a hot shower and to climb into bed with the woman he loved. Not that she knew that, James did not quite know how to tell her. There were not many things that terrified him, but telling Juliet he loved her was one of them. He was sure she felt the same way but he could not be sure.

As he climbed into bed, he noticed that Juliet was tossing and turning a lot. She seemed to be mumbling something too.

"I wanna go home. I wanna go home, Ben, please. Can't you please just let me go home?"

James gently shook her.

"Juliet? Hey, I'm here, come on baby, come on wake up." She slowly woke up, she looked a bit shaken. She did not say anything just wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder and started to cry.

James knew if this was anyone else he would have bolted but here with her in his arms all he wanted was to make it better. He knew right then that saying those three words were not scary at all.

"It's ok, I got'cha, I got'cha, Don't worry. I'm here. I love ya. I'll never let anything happen to ya."

All of a sudden the world seemed to stop.

"You love me?"

"Corse I do blondie."

And with that the nightmare seemed to be forgotten and he got to show her just how much he loved her and then some.

* * *

James Ford had never had a real job in his life, so working an actual job takes some getting used to. He gets called into Horace's office one day and he tells James that the current head of security is retiring and wants to know if he'd like to job.

"Wow, thanks Hoss."

Horace tells him to take some time, talk it over with Juliet and let him know in a few days.

After supper that night James tells her about it, he's not sure what reaction he expects from her but she's smiling, beaming really.

"James, that's amazing, I'm so proud of you." She then goes over to his side of the table, and sits on his lap. He looks into her deep blue eyes and he sees all of her, nobody has ever really believed in him but she does.

"I know you can do this James, I believe in you. When we got stuck here you came up with a great story so we could live here. You're a good leader and I love you."

"I love you."

"So you'll take the job?"

"Yes darling, I will", making her laugh.

With that he placed her on the table assaulting her lips with his own as the dishes lay forgotten on the counter.

Two days later as he was getting ready for his first day as head of security, he felt Juliet's arms wrap around him.

"You're going to do great James." He looked at her and he saw she truly believed that. He could do this, he would be a leader, be someone people looked up to, keep his friends safe, keep her safe. Her faith in him was the best gift he had ever received.

* * *

They like going to the beach, they can be alone and just be themselves. Seeing Juliet in a bikini doesn't hurt either.

He has never really had someone in his life that knew all of him and still loved him anyway. Juliet once told him everybody has done things they regret but everybody deserves a chance to make things right.

After the swim they have a picnic, nothing special just sandwiches but it's the best part of his day. Sometimes they just enjoy the silence and other days it's filled with conversation.

They talk about everything from the new nurse that Miles is trying to get a date with to the overnight security trip that's coming up.

She settles into his arms, just enjoying the sunset and the feel of his arms around her. Neither one of them would have thought that getting stuck on the island in the 70's would be the best thing that ever happened to them. Neither was ever lucky in love but they needed love in their lives and so they found it.

Sometime later Juliet has drifted off however James is still awake thinking about all that has happened to him. He never had a family since that horrible day when he was eight but he knows that even that was not an ideal family. With Juliet lying in his arms he knows he has finally found his family and he is finally home.


End file.
